Iris
by Maharet616
Summary: Aliens are strangely attracted to the scent of a woman and she barely escaped each encounter, then she meets something worse than them and finds out why.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This is **not **an alien story; this is a predator story, though they do not appear in the first few chapters of the story, they do arrive.

Aliens are of course, the reason for the predators arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

(Hawaii - Apartment, 23:43-23:47)

Monique was staring out her window, she had a beautiful view of the ocean, though it was beautiful, she did not like it one bit. The ocean had taken her brother, mother and baby sister on one dreadful day she preferred not to think about it.

She turned away from the window, disgusted by the site she saw through it. Just as she did so a bright light caught her attention, she quickly turned back and saw a falling star. "Make a wish." She said to herself jokingly, she watched as the star hit the ocean, perhaps half a mile from the shore.

She scowled, within half an hour all the surfers who saw that would be in the ocean investigating; she hoped that star killed some of the ocean.

She walked to her bed and got into it, turning of her bed light and going to sleep, the sound of crashing ways gave her nightmares every night.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Just want to let everyone know that I won't be able to update that often, since I do not have Internet and cannot go to the Internet shop as often as I like, so that is why I am posting in bundle like this. Please Enjoy

Chapter one: Arrival

(Hawaii - Apartment, 07:21-08:01)

Monique opened her eyes as her alarm screamed in her left ear, she lazily turned it off and sat up slowly, she reached for her packet of cigarettes and lit one, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up better.

Slowly she walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower water. "I hate Mondays." She said annoyed as she walked out of the bathroom, she got to her bed again and went to lay on it.

Monique was a 22 year old woman, living right on the beach in Hawaii, she worked for a newspaper company as a manager and was studying in the literature field, she wanted to be a writer and enjoyed poetry.

Killing her smoke she got up once again, undressing as she got the bathroom and climbing into the shower, allowing the hot water to melt over her still asleep body, the warm liquid not helping wake her up, only making her more tired.

She lay against the shower frame, closing her eyes, she had a peculiar eye color, she just told everyone it was contacts to avoid attention, it was amber, a golden color. Her skin was pale and her hair a dark-almost black color. She herself was just above 1.7 meters and built average; though she had a stunning beauty to her that little could explain in words.

Opening her eyes once again she suddenly saw a giant spider in front of her, the size of her face at least, it was a dirty white color. She was too stunned to scream and too scared to move. It sat against the shower door on the outside, banging against it.

"Dear god." She said aloud, she saw it try to climb up the shower door to reach the top, but it kept sliding down.

It had a sucker on the bottom of its body and it had a tail a little bit shorter than its body. She bended down by the creature, examining it after realizing she was perfectly safe in the shower, with absolutely no intention of leaving the shower as long as that thing sat there.

It looked like a spider, but she couldn't be sure, perhaps it was a scorpion mixed with a spider. "Those freaky breeds happen all the time." She said to herself and then tried to imagine a tarantula and a white scorpion, it seemed too weird.

Also the sucker on the bottom of the body made no sense, it was almost like it had to absorb something or inject something.

Now thoughts of evil dinosaur breeds resurfacing and their poison acting through a sucker, inserted in places she didn't want to mention crossed her mind.

She got freaked out and wanted to get rid of it immediately, she loved all forms of animals, but this thing probably wanted to kill her, considering it was already halfway up the shower door without slipping.

She quickly shot open the shower door; she heard a painful squeal from the creature's side as its body was crushed against the wall, along with her glass shower door, shattering into a million pieces as the creature fell to the ground.

She thought all was right until she saw the creature bleed a dirty green color and soon smoke followed as the creature's blood startled to dissolve the glass and leave a nasty black hole on her bathroom floor.

She didn't stick around to stare at it; she got out of the bathroom as soon as she could, closing and locking the door, thankful that there was almost no gap between the bottom of the door and the room carpet.

Still a little shaken she got dressed for work, just wanting to leave the house as soon as she possibly could.

Lighting another cigarette she left her apartment, rushing down the steps and out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter two: Sacrificial Chamber

(Hawaii – Work, 08:42-08:58)

Monique had grabbed a coffee on the way to work, not wanting to get it at home with that abomination of nature bleeding acid on her bathroom floor.

She walked into her office, fully aware she was a good 12 minutes late, but it didn't matter, she was the first one at work until 10:00.

She turned on her computer and typed in the company password and login for her computer and then walked out of the office, towards the cafeteria, she could do with another cup of coffee.

As she walked into the cafeteria she let out a surprised yell and put her hand to her mouth. The same type of spider thing was running towards her on all-eights, before she could even think about running it leaped into the air towards her face, she immediately threw up her arms in defense and the spider clung around her arm so tightly it hurt, it's sucker placed on her arm and she felt liquid being pressed out onto her arm.

She looked at it horrified, she tried to pull it off, but nothing worked, it was tightly fitted in place, she didn't feel her skin being pierced and she guessed it was aiming for her mouth, so whatever poison this creature wanted to inject into her was failing miserably.

She ran towards the cafeteria's drawers and opened it, taking out a knife, she was about to cut off the creature when she remembered the acid blood that dissolved glass and ate through solid tiles.

"Better not…" She said, putting the knife down quickly, the last thing she wanted was to loose her arm in a paranoid attempt to save her arm that was in no danger from any poison injection.

She waited about ten minutes before the creature fell to the ground, legs curled up. She was a bit surprised and examined it closer. "It's dead…" She said, she looked at her arm and saw it was covered in slimy white liquid; she got a cloth and wiped it off.

How strange these spiders were… looked like a scorpion bred with a spider, but died like a bee after it's attack, whether failed or not.

She quickly picked it up and threw it into the bin, covering it with the cloth she just used. She walked back to her office, keeping an eye on every square inch of the walls and floor around her. She didn't want to know what would happen if that creature got hold of her face.

x.X.x

When she got to her office she closed the door neatly behind her, the office staff would arrive shortly and they could fend off their own spiders, she had done her part for the day.

She turned around and scanned the office. "No spiders." She said and continued to walk to her desk, she sat down and started to work on her computer.

As she was still busy typing, she had this strange feeling growing in her and before late she knew what it was… she was scared.

x.X.x

(13:11)

Monique had not left her office in the last few hours, she heard no unusual commotion outside her office though, but she felt this tint of fear for some reason.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was frantic knocking on her door, she calmed her breathing. "Come in!" She yelled and the door opened and the senior manager came rushing in, closing the door behind her.

"Big news." She blurted out and Monique nodded vaguely, her mind not being at work, but she wouldn't let Sheila know that, she had been after Monique's position for a year now.

"C'mon, out with it." She said and Sheila walked over to the desk, planting the article down on the table.

"Read it yourself, I cannot explain what stands there." She said and left the office, Monique was a bit surprised, this was the first time in 4 years Sheila had not tried to show of her over-confident ability to deliver a speech or debate.

Dumbfounded Monique lifted up the article and started to read.

_(Various deaths has been reported throughout the central part of Hawaii. _

_Victims found with a ripped open chest, bend outwards, indicating something came out of the victims body. No wounding on back of the body, indicating whatever it was came from inside the victim._

_A white creature of unknown origin lay next to each victim, dead as well, some of the victims had thick white liquid around or in their mouth. Currently being tested in the lab._

_Furthermore, a white worm like creature has been found near one victims body, the creature was peculiarly violent and wounded an officer before finally being detained, it has no eyes and only a mouth with razor sharp teeth. _

_DNA tests suggest it was this form of creature that broke out of the victims body. Further tests are being done._

_If you have any information regarding these creatures, please contact inspector Earle McNally at the central police station in Hawaii )_

Monique had only now noticed how her eyes had widened while reading the article. "Dear lord…" She said as she looked at her arm.

She immediately picked up the phone and dialed the police station, after a short hold the phone was answered.

"Amber speaking, what is your emergency?" The woman asked in a placid, non-caring voice.

"Can I please speak to Inspector Earle McNally." She said, reading the name of the article, their was a short pause.

"The inspector is currently on the phone." There was another short pause. "Can I take a message?" She asked and Monique slapped her hand to her forehead.

"No, you cannot, it's about the attacks throughout the night, get him on the phone right now!" She said annoyed, her anger burst was answered by another short pause.

"I repeat, the inspector is currently busy, can I take a message?" Monique was furious by now.

"No, you cannot take a message, I want to talk to him now!" She screamed at the woman at the other end and after another short pause she heard a male voice.

"Earle speaking." He said and she sighed in relief.

"Hi, this is Monique at the Daily Newspaper." She said and she heard a grunt of annoyance from his side.

"You yell at my operator to get a leek? How desperate are you people?" He asked angrily and Monique dismissed this, that was always their reaction.

"This isn't about work, it's about the creature attacks, I have been attacked by one of them twice today." She said and Earle was quiet for a few seconds.

"Go on." He said and she gave another sigh of relief.

"First time was this morning when I was in the bathroom showering. It tried to get to me over the shower, I crushed it against the wall, it bled acid!" She said in a half surprised sound and Earle spoke now.

"See, now you got my attention, the fact that it bleeds acid hasn't been revealed to anyone, please continue." He said and she spoke slowly.

"Second time was here at work when I went to get coffee, it aimed for my face, but instead it hit my arm as I raised it, it excreted a white substance onto my arm, I suppose that this is its poison. So all information I have for you is that it bleeds acid, aims for the face, or the mouth to be more exact and it dies right after inserting the poison." She said and the inspector gave a hearable smirk.

"Thank you Miss. Monique, you've been more help than you might realize." He said and then hung up the phone, she looked at the article again.

"Dear lord what will happen next?" She asked herself, she was too scared to even leave her office, especially since it seemed she was the only person who even survived one of their attacks, let alone two.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three: Meeting

(Hawaii – Work, 22:01)

Monique was the last one at work, she said she had work to do, but she just didn't want to go outside. She let out a sigh as she realized how stupid she was, being the last one to leave was the worst choice.

However, she couldn't stay here the whole night, she had a presentation to finish at home and tomorrow morning she had a meeting she had to be well rested for.

She got up slowly, deciding all she had to do was cover her face as she got to her car and when she got out of it.

She opened her office door, deciding she would leave all the lights on.

She stepped out of the office and looked around carefully, she saw nothing, but she kept on hearing faint growling sounds. She was petrified, but also positive it was her minds reaction to the day's events.

She walked carefully and slowly to the door leading outside, scanning the contents of the outside world from behind her glass door.

The night was dead quiet, no cars, no people on the street, it was unusual, but she realized they were smart enough to come to the conclusion that it was not safe to be outside with those killers out there. "A pity I'm the stupid one." She said and she continued to look outside, she saw nothing even remotely dangerous looking.

With a deep breath she opened the door leading to outside, she got outside, not even hesitating a second she locked the door and ran to her car, when she put her car keys into the lock of her door she heard a hissing sound. Now she knew that was not in her mind.

She turned her head to the hissing and felt her legs go weak, standing there was a creature as black as the night, it had razor sharp claws on one hand, slime was dripping from it's oversized head and she saw no eyes.

She guessed if it stood upright it would be at least 5 feet tall. She noticed her hand was still on her keys, with the smallest action she turned the car keys, but the clicking sound seemed to put off the creature and it let out a loud scream and charged for her, it's menacing tail slapping the air around it.

She let out a scream and dodged to the side, she quickly turned to the creature and saw it ran right into a stop sign, the sign now lying on the ground as the creature was balancing itself out.

She did not dare stay to look at the creature, she got into her car and quickly started the engine, taking off as soon as her foot hit the petrol. She saw the creature running after at unbelievable speed, it was almost right on her.

She put her car into third. "Fuck the speed limit." She said as she went faster and then put it into forth, now finally loosing the creature, but not after getting a camera take a picture of her going 80 miles down a 40 mile street.

She slowed down when she came close to her house, though she wanted to drive until her tank was empty she knew there was nowhere to run to, she was on a fucking island.

"Thank you ocean, for killing countless people who would've loved to leave this place!" She screamed angrily as she parked her car, getting out quickly, not even bothering to lock it.

She rushed up into her apartment after unlocking it and locked it immediately, noticing all her windows were closed and intact.

She rushed to the bathroom, hesitant to open it, but none the less did. The creature was still lying there lifeless, shattered glass in a circle around it where the acid did not touch.

She felt disgusted and closed the bathroom door, she closed her curtains and then began searching her apartment for any of those little spiders, but she saw none.

Relieved she changed into night clothes and went to sit on her bed, climbing in under the blankets.

She looked at her phone for a second before picking it up, she dialed in the police station.

"Amber speaking, what is your emergency?" The same lifeless voice came and Monique got irritated for no reason at all.

"Put Inspector Earle on the phone immediately." She said and to her surprise the woman actually did.

"Earle speaking." He said and she spoke calmly now, not wanting to sound frantic.

"It's Monique again." She said and Earle cleared his throat.

"This better be good, I had possible information on another phone." He said and she sighed.

"Yes, I do… those creatures… or at least I think it is those creatures evolves further than that tiny white creature you saw." She said and Earle was silent for a few seconds.

"Explain please." He said.

"When I left my office a big black creature with no eyes and only a mouth was standing there, it tried to kill me." She said and Earle was silent again.

"So what you're saying is you think we have an alien infestation?" He asked, she could detect a tint of hidden laughter in his voice.

"No, alright… I got a photo taken of me as I was speeding down the road, look at that, the creature was still on my tail." She said; she heard the inspector type on a computer and then he gasped.

"Holy shit." He said aloud and then spoke to her. "Thank you… reporter." He said and then hung up. Monique had no idea why she was helping the cops, she personally didn't think they could do anything about it.

She lay down on her bed, putting the phone down and closing her eyes, but flashes of that creature kept coming into her mind, she shivered and it wasn't even cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter four: Decade old war

(Hawaii – Apartment, 07:00)

Her alarm went of next to her with a screech, she sat up and put it of, now realizing she hadn't even had a cigarette since last night, she took one out of her purse and lit it.

Then her dreams returned to her, she was surprised about it, for the first time in 5 year she didn't dream about the ocean, she dreamt about those creatures.

She looked around her, everything was still intact. She got up and killed her cigarette on her way to the bathroom; she had to take a bath at least.

Just as she reached the door she decided to get a broom, she might as well swipe it to the side until she had the will to clean it up.

When she got inside the bathroom she looked at the creature with the green acid around it, she came to realize the acid did not hurt the creature self, only its surroundings.

She swept it to the side, along with all the glass, that started to dissolve as it touched the acid, some of the bristles on the broom also dissolved inro nothingness.

When she was done she began to pour in the bath water, walking out of the bathroom once she was done.

She opened her curtains and looked outside, which was when she noticed it. At least 5 of those giant black creatures were on the beach, attacking a human, she was disgusted as she saw them rip at the human until he or she fell dead on the ground, blood tinting the sand.

She saw no cars or other humans; she immediately closed the curtains in panic. "Oh god…" She whispered, the thought of being the only one left made her cringe, then and there she decided not to go to work.

She rushed to her phone, and quickly dialed the police station; she started to panic when no one picked up. "C'mon Amber, you annoying bitch, pick up!" She yelled softly and then threw the phone down on the bed, running to the bathroom and turned off the water and walked back into her room.

"How long before they find me?" She asked herself and that was when she heard growling outside her window, she slowly turned to it, and there was an outline of the black creature at her window.

She didn't even think for a second it didn't know she was in here; the thing had no eyes, so it had to be able to sense her. Just then it came crashing through the window, falling onto the carpet and the cuts it got from the glass oozed out acid, burning her carpet.

She felt a knot in her throat, she didn't want to die, but then again, neither did that poor person on the beach.

Its lips quivered as it hissed at her and she felt her blood run cold. "I won't die; I refuse to die you monster!" She yelled and then started to run to the kitchen to get a weapon of sorts, anything; but before she could she felt claws tear into her back. She let out a painful scream, but continued to run to the kitchen, when she got inside she slammed the door closed.

Thrashing through the drawers as the creature was hitting holes in her door. She turned on her iron and started to boil water, anything to fend it off; it would be at least a minute before that thing broke through her door.

She got out all sorts of weaponry, but she found a partially lethal one, something she learned when she was still very young. Deodorant and a lighter made a flamethrower of sorts.

Just then the creatures hand shot through the door, she took the deodorant and sprayed it's hand as good as she could, then stepped back a meter and lit her lighter, spraying the deodorant on the tip of the flame, a burst of fire erupted and hit the monsters arm, it immediately erupted in it's own set of fire and the creature ripped its arm away from the door. She heard it scream, just hoping it wouldn't burn down her apartment.

A few moments later everything was quiet; she didn't hear the flicker of fire or smell smoke. She heard nothing; it was a relief and an uncertainty at the same time.

She looked through the hole the creature created from a distance and saw nothing, then she gently walked closer and stuck the point of a mop through the hole, nothing.

Unsure of what she should do she pulled back the mop; she was safe in the kitchen until they discovered the giant window behind her.

The only possible safe place was the bathroom, no windows, only one door. She turned of her iron and took the lighter and spray with her and she opened the door. Just as she got outside she was greeted by the same creature. Sitting on all fours and growling at her.

She was about to say goodbye to her life when something else came crashing through her front door, ripping it off completely.

She shot around and saw something completely different from the creature behind her…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter five: Hero

(Hawaii – Apartment, 07:23)

Monique was staring at something that resembled the posture of a human; it was at least 6.5 feet tall and as broad as a door. Wearing silver armor of sorts and a face mask. Thick dreadlocks fell down the side of its face. The ends of its fingers were tipped with razor sharp nails that also looked like claws. It was covered in weaponry and in its left hand it was holding a short spear or something similar to it.

Its skin was half reptile like, a mixture of dark olive and human tan.

Suddenly two sharp knife like things sprouted from the top of its hand, it was at least 30 cm long. It roared and she heard the monster behind her hiss angrily.

The humanoid in front of her ran towards her and she immediately dodged out of the way, it ran towards the creature and the spear in its hand shot out two meters and the humanoid swung it at the creature, which was then knocked into her closet. Her closet door splitting in two on contact, Monique watched in awe as the creature jumped the humanoid down to the ground, attacking it with its tail.

The humanoid, barely able to dodge the attacks, knocked the creature off it and jumped up, roaring angrily. Monique heard hissing from outside her apartment, she felt dreadful now. This humanoid was alerting every monster in the vicinity of its presence.

With one swift movement the humanoid threw a disc at the creature, cutting its head off, it fell idly to the ground and acid burned the carpet away.

Monique stared at the dead creature in disbelief and then looked at the humanoid, it was looking around and then a screech came from outside and two of the monsters jumped through the window.

The humanoid immediately threw another disc and it killed the one monster on contact, it swung to the other and suddenly a blue ball of energy shot out of some sort of gun on its shoulder. The creature was blasted into pieces; the humanoid opened its arms wide and let out a roar she started to figure was a battle cry of sorts.

Why on earth would anything _want _to fight these monsters? She couldn't understand it, another creature came crashing through the window, and before the humanoid knew what hit him the creature had stuck its tail right through the humanoids body, who let out a roar of pain and probably disbelief.

Neon green blood sprayed from the humanoid, but it didn't burn anything like the monsters blood. The humanoid dropped its spear and cut off the monsters head with the blades on its wrist.

The creature's tail slid out of the humanoids body, which fell down on its knees as the dead monster lay there, oozing acid.

Monique was petrified, there were 5 monsters out there in total, of what she saw and this humanoid only killed four, so one more was burning to come and see where the noise came from.

She ran to the dying humanoid and looked at it, she didn't know whether it was male or female, by body structure it indicated it was a male, but since this thing was **obviously **not human, it could be either.

The humanoid roared at her angrily and she had the idea it didn't see her as a friend, but she didn't care, this thing was a lethal weapon to those monsters out there. If it died, she might as well declare herself dead.

"Shush! You're going to alert more of those things!" She yelled, no idea whether it could understand her or not, but she had the idea it could since it started thrashing around and jumped up, only to fall down again.

Just then another monster jumped through the window, the last one in the vicinity she believed. Before the humanoid could react the monster had shot it against the wall with its tail.

Monique did the only thing she could think of; she grabbed the spear and drove it through the distracted monsters head. The monster screeched in pain and after a short while of thrashing, it fell down dead on the ground.

Monique still hadn't let go of the spear, but she looked at the humanoid try to stand up, she ran to it. "I don't know _what _you are, but you're _not _dying!" She screamed at it in hopeless panic.

The humanoid stood up and fell against the wall as it was obviously weakened but not giving up. Three red dots in the form of a triangle appeared on her suddenly, she saw it coming from the gun on its shoulder, it wanted to kill her!

"No!" She yelled at it and without realizing what she was doing she knocked the gun off its shoulder, it fell to the ground and the humanoid let out an angry growl towards her.

Her mouth pulled tight as she felt like she was going to cry. "You cannot kill me!" She yelled towards it and then she spoke softer. "I don't want to die." She said in a teary whisper. The humanoid let out a clicking sound and then she looked at its wound.

"I-I think I can fix that." She said as she reached to touch the wound, but it growled at her. She let out a soft laugh. "You're definitely male." She said, referring the arrogance of excepting help.

The humanoid made a clicking sound as she touched the wound. "Please wait here…" She said and ran to the kitchen, she got out a small medical aid, she had some things that should help, even though he was pierced right through the body, he seemed to be taking it well.

She walked back to the humanoid and saw him standing there, his arms crossed in an annoyed fashion, he acted more human that she expected.

She came to in front of him, she looked at the gun on the ground, she picked it up, surprised at how heavy it was. She barely managed to raise it to her chest, but she gave it to him. He took it annoyed and put it back on his shoulder like it weighted less than 2 pounds.

She examined the armor he was wearing. "Can you please take that off?" She asked him, not very sure if he understood her at all, but she needed it off to fix the wound or at least try to.

He made that clicking sound again and ripped off the armor, throwing it on her bed, which she saw made a loud creaking sound as something obviously broke in it. She made a point to feel how heavy it was later.

She turned back to him and stared for half a second, beneath the armor was netting, but under the netting was the body every girl wished their boyfriend had. Not a 6-pack, but an 8-pack stood out for everyone to see.

She cleared her throat for no apparent reason and lifted up the netting, she placed her hand on the wounded segment of his body, a little bit relieved his blood wasn't red or she might've gotten nervous. Another relief was that the monsters tail had struck the side of his body, not making it _that _lethal.

She wasn't that sure whether the humanoid was on the humans' side or just as bad as those monsters, he did want to kill her, but all together he wasn't as hostile towards her as to those monsters he didn't even hesitate to kill.

His skin felt rigid at places and silky on others. She figured he was part reptile or something similar. The only reason she hadn't jumped up and ran away yet was because she was still trying to digest all that happened in the last 24 hours.

She looked at the wound properly now, it was gaping as more neon blood poured out of it.

She took a wet cloth and put it on the humanoids wound, it growled at her and she ignored him. Alien or not, he was their only hope to kill these things.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter six: Translation

(Hawaii – Apartment, 08:07)

It took her about 30 minutes to fix up the humanoids wounds, surprisingly she only got about 400 growls out of him, she figured the only reason he didn't bite her was because of his face mask.

"Was that so bad?" She asked him as she stood up, barely reaching his neck; he gave her one last growl and looked down at his dressed wound. He gave a growl of disapproval as he saw white bandages around himself, tainted green from his blood.

She walked over to the bed, looking at the silver armor. She took the sides of it and tried to lift it, but she couldn't even get it to move. Now she was surprised, a human of average strength could make something of 400 pounds budge by at least a millimeter, but she couldn't move this.

The humanoid walked over to the bed as well and Monique let out a soft gasp as he picked up the super heavy armor with one hand, not even struggling, he put it back on and she was still staring in utter disbelief.

He gave her one last look before letting out a window shattering war-cry. Monique freaked out properly. "Are you crazy!! You'll attract all of them here!!" She yelled at him and he didn't even look at her.

She ran in front of him and screamed at him harder as he was continuing to roar. "STOP IT!!" She yelled and he stopped and looked down at her.

He looked into her eyes, or so it seemed and then let out a half startled growl, she couldn't tell.

He touched beneath the red eye holes on his mask; she was confused at what he meant. "Eye?" She asked suddenly and he nodded, now it was confirmed that he understood her, that was at least a relief on her side.

The humanoid looked around for a few seconds, before spotting something; he walked over to her bed and touched a yellow patch on it. "Bedding, what on earth do you mean?" She asked and he shook his head and pressed harder on the yellow patch, she figured it out.

"Golden eyes?" She asked and he nodded, she sighed. "I was born with it." She said, wouldn't help lying and telling him it's contact lenses.

The humanoid was silent for a short while, then began a frantic clicking sound, lasting a few seconds. She suspected that was there way of speaking, strangely it didn't sound too bizarre, even if she couldn't understand it.

He walked over to her and she was shocked senseless when he touched the bottom of her eye with his index finger. He clicked frantically again as he removed his fingers.

"It's just my friggen eye color!" She yelled towards him, not angry, but confused at his reaction towards her amber eyes.

He stopped and looked at her, gave a half hopeless puff and then looked away from her and towards her desk and made a few clicking sounds.

"Hey! That desk is NOT ugly!" She yelled towards him and then felt her blood freeze, he turned to her in surprise…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter seven: Chemistry

(Hawaii – Apartment, 08:21)

The humanoid stared at her in surprise and she couldn't believe what she had heard, or that she understood what she heard.

If she played it back in her mind it was the clicking sounds, but she could separate the clicks within a split second and make out what he was saying. She felt like fainting, this was not real, she must be dreaming.

The humanoid took a few steps closer to her, cautious of her sudden understanding of his language, he began clicking again and she understood what he said once again, she could even figure out what tone of voice he was using, which sounded almost as surprised as hers.

"Yes, I can understand you, now stop talking to me!" She yelled towards him and he gave a surprised growl, not to her anger outburst, but to the fact that she really _could _understand him.

She was starting to freak out, first tiny little monsters grow into huge flesh hungry abominations of nature and now she could understand a humanoid that looked part reptile and didn't speak anything close to English!

"Calm your nerves." She heard him say, and she stuttered, calm herself? Yeah right?! How would he feel if he was in her shoes? She then suddenly realized he was, well partially. He sounded just as surprised that she could understand him; perhaps he was expecting her to rip of a costume and look the same as him.

"I am calm." She lied and he let out a terrifying roar and then hit the bed, it split in double on impact.

"Do not lie to me!" He hissed towards her and she nearly jumped out of her skin, she made a personal note not to lie to him, he didn't seem to take it lightly.

"I apologize!" She yelled quickly and he seemed to calm down.

"I need an explanation of your sudden deciphering of my language." He said as he crossed his arm and she let out a soft laugh.

"You need an explanation? Hello? Are you blind? I'm the one freaking out here! I'm not used to talking to an alien, let alone seeing one!" She yelled and he let out a soft growl.

"I figured as much, though I have half the explanation, you have to give me the rest." He said and she was a little bit intrigued.

"Well, please, let me find out why I'm a freak." She said sarcastically, but he just shrugged it off.

"Your eyes… you said you were born with them?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She said, not understanding why he was asking her this, again.

"Your father…do you know him?" He asked and she was completely thrown off with this question, but none-the-less answered.

"No, I don't, I don't know any of my family, my mother, brother and sister died when I was six, my father… I know nothing about him." She said and the humanoid seemed to go deep into thinking.

The next words he spoke, he spoke slowly. "Did your mother ever say anything to you about your father oomen?" He asked.

"Oh, now I'm an oomen?" Somehow she knew that meant soft meat, or human to be more precise. She now answered his question. "Only that he was killed because he broke some age old law, execution." She said and the humanoid seemed to take a bit of a shock, and she was getting irritated being the only one in the room who didn't know why she could understand him, he seemed to know quite well now.

"How many of these 'monsters' as you call them have tried to attack you so far?" He asked and she looked at him strangely.

"1… well no, actually 4, two of those white spider things and two of those big things." She said and he nodded.

"Now I understand." He said and then extended his hand towards him. "My name is Rag'ta in human tongue half breed." He said and she stared at him bewildered.

"Excuse me?" She asked in surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter eight: Secret

(Hawaii – Apartment, 08:27)

Rag'ta saw her complete confusion. "I am of the race best known as Yautja, you are of human origin, though, more than 20 years ago a warrior traveled to earth for the same purpose as I. He never returned, presumed dead another warrior took his place to complete the mission. When he arrived on earth he found the mission had been completed, so he searched for the body of the 'fallen comrade' to remove traces of our existence." He said and then seemed to take a deep inhale of breath.

"The warrior found the one who was presumed dead, but to his utter surprise he had fallen in love with a human woman and bore three children with her, of which one was still in the womb." Rag'ta seemed to be choosing his worlds carefully.

"A new mission was issued to him after informing the elder on our planet, the mission was to annihilate the woman and her children and then take the traitor back for judging." He took another deep breath.

"The traitor was your father…" He said softly and Monique's eyes went as big as plates, before she could argue, he continued. "Your father said that he would not allow the woman or his offspring to be harmed, instead he let himself be killed to rectify his sin. He convinced the council the children looked human, except for the eyes, and that the woman wouldn't breathe a word of their existence as long as she lived." He said and now Monique spoke.

"Bullshit!" She yelled in disbelief and Rag'ta was expecting such a reaction, she was shocked.

"I am still a young blood, but the story is true, we do not lie, it is not honorable to do such a thing." He said and she now understood why he freaked out on her like that over a small white lie.

She felt panicked, if he didn't lie, the story was true, but that was not possible. "I don't believe you, I can't believe you." She said and he gave something similar to a sigh and put his hands to his mask, plugging out some sort of tubes that let out a gas.

"What you see now will shock you, look past the appearance and look at my eyes." He said, he was well aware of the human reaction to their facial structure, though, in his opinion, humans were the ugly ones.

She took a deep breath as he took of his mask; she raised her hand to her mouth as she saw the bizarre face in front of her, she had trouble taking it in, so she did what he said and looked passed his appearance and looked at his eyes. That was when her breath was knocked away. It was identical to hers; she could've been looking in a mirror.

He saw her surprise and spoke. "You are a half-breed, half Yautja, half human. That is why you adapted so quickly to our language, why your eyes are golden and why the 'monsters' went after to you so much." He said and she, now, fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter nine: Decisions

(Hawaii – Apartment, 13:31)

Monique opened her eyes slowly as she looked around, the first thing she noticed was the dead monsters, she shot up immediately and looked around more, she then noticed Rag'ta sitting on the windowsill, looking out onto the streets below.

She didn't dare look in her mirror, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that she was some sort of humanoid.

He began talking. "You're awake." He said and she looked at him, he had his mask on again, much to her relief, she didn't know what to think of an appearance like that. She lived in human society after all, the way he looked was the features of a character out of a horror movie, or more blunt, a monster.

If it was true that she was a half-breed, that meant her mother, fell in love with one of these humanoids? It sent her mind swirling as to how such a union could've taken place. She tried not to think about it.

Rag'ta got off the windowsill. "I have contacted the elders on my planet, informed them of your existence and your gained knowledge." He said and she saw a half menacing feature to his body structure. "I have been ordered to kill you." He said and she gasped.

"W-what? W-why?!" She yelled and Rag'ta took a few steps towards her, she matched them by stepping away from him, he drew one if his discs and held it in his hand.

"You are considered a disgrace to our race, as well as a threat." He said and she shook her head in denial as she was no longer backing away from him, he, however, was now right in front of her.

"Disgrace I can understand, but threat?!" She yelled, still not understanding why he was now ordered to kill her.

"If you were allowed to reproduce, an entire new line of humans would be created, from our genes, this we do not want to happen, the outcome of such a thing is not certain, but according to their judgment, it will not turn out in our favor." He said and she felt furious all of the sudden.

"All right, I get that, but answer me this, my father died to protect my mother and his offspring, thus being I. You honored his request back then, what the hell changed? You go back on your word?" She asked angrily and Rag'ta didn't seem rattled by her outrage.

"We agreed to the terms that his offspring was human in every aspect except the eyes, thus being no threat, you have proven that more of our genes lie in your blood, thus the agreement has been broken." He said and she suddenly pushed him back with all the strength she had in her, which surprised even her as she managed to knock him back at least two meters.

She didn't stay to marvel at this, she took off like a bullet, out of her door and just running.

Rag'ta didn't let anytime pass, he took off after her, letting out a roar. The hunt has begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter ten: Escape

(Hawaii – Streets, 14:01)

Monique was running down the streets, she had seen the shadows of a few of those monsters, but cared little, they were less dangerous that Rag'ta was if he meant to kill, and from what she felt in her blood was that if they meant to kill, you better run.

She had no idea where she was heading; there weren't many places to run to, not on an island. Again she cursed the ocean. As she was slowly getting exhausted she was wondering whether that meteor/falling star had anything to do with the arrival of the Yautja and monsters. They did, after all, arrive the same time that the meteor hit the ocean.

She heard a growl from Rag'ta close to her and had the feeling she wouldn't be able to outrun him but was sure as hell not going to stop and let him kill her. Suddenly she was knocked off her feet and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

She looked around confused and then suddenly saw Rag'ta appear in front of her, her breath was knocked away. She was curious whether that was teleporting or invisibility.

He looked at her through his mask and she stared at him. "This is not justified…" She breathed out hard. "…this is murder." She said as he raised his spear high above his head, ready to plunge it down, killing her. "Wait!" She yelled raising the palm of her hand to indicate he must stop.

He looked at her, no expression visible through his mask. "Before you complete your 'mission' allow me to ask a few questions…" She said softly and Rag'ta lowered his spear.

"Go ahead." He said and she looked at him for a few seconds, regaining her energy. "What was my father's name?" She asked and he shuffled uncomfortably, as if not liking to fulfill a request from his prey.

"Gra'zto, that was his name." Rag'ta said and Monique nodded slowly.

"The meteor that fell into the ocean… was that the cause of all these monsters?" Rag'ta shook his head.

"That 'meteor' was my ship, the cause of these monsters, which are also known as Xenomorphs, are quite simple. Your stupid human society experimented with the last batch and seemed to be careless enough to let even just one specimen escape, thus the invasion began." He said and she nodded once again, she was not so tired anymore, which was a good thing.

"Did you go invisible just now or was that something else?" Rag'ta crossed his arms in slight annoyance.

"Bending of light, a cloaking device all Yautja warriors wear to hide their presence from their enemies and allies alike." He said and she nodded, they were truly an amazing race. Definitely not something to mess with, but it seemed her blood rubbed them up the wrong way already.

She got up, looked at him for a few seconds and then spoke. "Why not let me go? I am truly no threat to your race." She said and he let out a snort.

"I explained to you why I cannot, and will not, let you live." He said and she huffed in annoyance, it felt weird talking to her to-be murderer.

"Then why did you not just kill me when I was passed out? You had every opportunity then, why now?" She asked; that question only dawned on her now; he could've easily dispatched her when she was sleeping.

"I will not kill something when it cannot fight back." He said and she let out a half hysterical laugh.

"Hello! Open your eyes! I CANNOT FIGHT BACK!" She screamed the last part in bitter rage. Rag'ta stared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"There is quite a big difference between awake and asleep, when you are awake you have a choice to or not, to run or fight. When you are asleep you have neither, thus killing you in such a state would make me a coward." He said and she let out a manic laugh.

"Your entire race is cowards!" She yelled and Rag'ta suddenly let out a roar that made her entire body vibrate in shock.

He looked at her, his amber eyes glistering from furiousness behind his mask. "You will not speak that way about something you have no understanding of!" He hissed at her angrily, to a bystander it would've sounded like a rage of clicking from a beast, but she understood…

"Don't I?!" She screamed back at him. "You want to _**murder **_a completely defenseless **human** because you're **scared **she will be a threat, which is being a coward! " She yelled and Rag'ta raised his spear again.

"I care not what comes out of the mouth of my prey!" He yelled in a strangely calm voice and plunged it down towards her

Before the spear could come in contact with her, a monster jumped Rag'ta to the ground, violently trying to hit him with its tail.

Monique saw this as a golden opportunity, she got up and ran. Surely there had to be at least one boat at the dock, enough for her to escape with she hoped.

She suddenly felt all her energy returning…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter eleven

(Hawaii – Docks, 14:22)

Monique reached the dock, panting as she put her hands on her knees, bending forward in an attempt to catch her breath.

She looked around, she saw blood. More than one person thought of leaving the island, seemed some managed because there was not even one boat in sight, not even a tiny rowing boat.

"Shit…" She muttered and looked around, she saw no monsters, she didn't see Rag'ta, nor hear his low growling. She was safe for the moment being.

-But for how long? - Her mind asked her and it dawned to her she might just be the last human alive on this forsaken island.

She let out a frustrated growl. "I might as well have no legs, for I sure as hell can't go anywhere." She whispered angrily.

She still didn't hear him or see him, perhaps the monster had killed him. She sighed. "In which case I'm dead anyhow." She muttered as she looked out on the vast island, she could try to swim, but she would never make it.

Just as she was about to sit down on the ground and sulk she heard him, rapid heavy footfalls on the ground, she turned around and gasped when she saw his invisible form, she could only see it with the light shining on him.

She jumped out of the way in time to dodge a spear, she ran onto the dock, no idea why she did that, she would have no escape from the dock except the water; which had a high probability of being shark infested due to the recent blood shed.

He ran after her and soon she was cornered at the end of the docks, with no place to run. He stepped to in front of her and she just stared up at him in fear.

"You did not even make for a satisfying hunt." He said bluntly, she looked down in humiliation and sighed as she opened her arms wide, letting her hair fall over her face as she lowered it.

"Go ahead then..." She whispered and shortly after her invitation she felt a hard knock to her stomach, then penetration as his spear went right through her body, the sound of tearing flesh echoing.

He tossed her backwards into the ocean, allowing his spear to go with her to her grave. Rag'ta stared at her as she was impaled on his spear, blood was gushing out of her mouth and her eyes were open wide.

She was still alive, but he knew she would die shortly. He saw a shark coming from the left, he watched as it circled her once before viciously sinking it's razor teeth into her hand and yanking at the bleeding flesh, pulling off chunks.

Shortly after that another shark joined its friend and together they started tearing at her flesh, biting and ripping. Rag'ta saw that as a cruel death, he didn't intend for her to get eaten, but he would not interfere with it.

He growled and set out to find and kill the other aliens on this forsaken island.

x.X.x

(2 weeks later)

Monique opened her eyes weakly, she felt pain all over her body, sand was beneath her. Weakly she looked around and saw the sand around her was tinted in blood, strangely some of her blood had a neon green tint to it, like him; she had never bled green before.

She weakly raised her arm and saw the meat missing from her, she managed to look down on herself, she felt too weak to feel shocked.

A part of her stomach was ripped away, strands of flesh hanging from the torn tissue. Her arms were badly damaged and her legs as well.

She wondered if Rag'ta did this to her...she closed her eyes and tried to remember, but couldn't. She scanned her surroundings and realized she was not in Hawaii, was it possible she was washed until here? Did sharks do this to her?

She closed her eyes, it didn't matter; she would die in any case, her wounds were too severe. Slowly she drifted off to her eternal rest...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve

(New York – Hospital: 18:32)

Monique woke up when she heard voices and saw flashing lights through her eyelids, she opened her eyes and saw the lights speed past her, she looked to the side and saw a doctor in a white suit, pushing the tray she realized she was on now.

The doctor looked at her, then shouted towards the doctor ahead. "She's awake!" He yelled and the other doctor ran into a room, the doctor looked down at her. "You're going to be okay." He said and she closed her eyes again, hoping his words held true.

In truth the doctor saw little possibility that she would survive, she was torn up pretty badly; when the man found her on the beach he thought she was dead until she gushed up water and blood. That was when he called the ambulance, when he said she was attacked by sharks they expected _nothing _like this.

But like any good doctor, he would try anything to save her life and to satisfy his craving for a challenge in the medical business, this was _his _time to be a hero.

He would **not **let her die...

x.X.x

The doctor had been working for 6 hours straight on her, his name tag reading 'Dr. Anderson' and tiny subscript below said 'Chief of Staff'.

He saw her vitals were getting better at an exceptional rate, though what he could _not _understand was the fact that the stronger she got, the more her blood started to shine neon green, until eventually most of her blood gushed out green. This worried Dr. Anderson, he feared it was a viral infection in her blood, something she got exposed to in the ocean, perhaps even radiation?

Either way, he didn't want to take any risks, so he had sent all his staff out of the ER to be able to look at her on his own. He had bandaged all her wounds, not being able to stitch up her wounds since chunks were gone from her. Though there was one wound he could stitch up, the one going straight through her stomach. He saw whatever it was penetrated from the front. The question was raised whether she was attacked, then tossed into the ocean.

He had never seen anyone survive an attack like this from sharks, she probably got attacked by Tiger Sharks along the coastline. They were vicious animals, attacking without warning and not needing any tempting to do it either.

Monique suddenly opened her eyes and sat up straight, shocking the doctor, she grabbed her aching side and grunted. The doctor ran over to her. "Lie down, you're not healthy enough to be up!" He yelled towards her and she looked at him, he seemed shocked by her eyes, but quickly settled down, pupil discoloration occurred in some cases, she was probably one of them.

"Where am I?" She asked him, her throat coarse from all the sand, salt and water she was forced to swallow in the ocean, the doctor gave her a glass of water and she tried to swallow it, but her throat throbbed like mad, she put down the glass.

"In the New York Hospital." He said and she gasped, immediately regretting it as pain shot through her body. How was it possible she was in New York.

"New York? How can I be in New York?" She asked bewildered and he couldn't understand her confusion at her location.

"What do you mean? Do you not live here?" He asked and she shook her head as she tried to swallow more water, but ended up putting it down again.

"No... I live in Hawaii..." She said and the doctor sighed, thinking she had amnesia or major location issues, there was no way in Hell she would've survived being transported from Hawaii until New York.

"Do you remember your name?" He asked and she nodded, that ruled out amnesia as a patient usually didn't remember their name.

"Monique..." She whispered and the doctor saw her vitals were only getting stronger, not weaker, he felt proud of himself, he had saved her. Though he had to admit, he had never seen anyone healing as fast as she, she had an especially strong healing reaction to a blue jelly that Weyland Medical Industries sold to them for wounds like this.

Her skin almost soaked up the jelly as it burned at her flesh, stopping all bleeding and/or infections from occurring. The doctor felt her head, she had a slight fever, but that was about it. "Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked as she thought for a few seconds, then nodded.

"I-I was in Hawaii, there is an invasion going on there...of something like an Alien, I believe Rag'ta called it Xenomorphs..." She said and the doctor froze.

She was right, there was an invasion at Hawaii, but ALL public was withheld from that information, except the survivors from Hawaii itself; she had also gotten the name correct, he himself had to do research on the Xenomorphs for the Weyland Science Industries.

"Who is Rag'ta?" He asked, he believed her that she was from Hawaii, there was no other way she would know about the invasion, unless she went on the Internet and specifically dug out that information, which he doubted. But the fact remained that she had actually _survived _the ocean.

Monique felt her throat tighten, she would not reveal him. "An journalism friend of mine, underground information he dug up." She said, not liking to lie, but didn't want to reveal anything about the beast who tried to kill her. She felt furious at him, for more than one reason.

"I see... what is the last date you remember?" He asked and she thought for a few moments before answering his question.

"I think it was the twentieth of June." She said and the doctor felt shock shoot through his body, it was now the second August.

"Well, it's been quite a time then, it's the second of August." He said and he saw the shock run through her body, same as him. Was it possible that she survived on sea water and proteins from the ocean alone? It seemed maddening that any human could survive such a thing.

"I see..." She said, had she been drifting in the ocean like that? In a coma for so long? How on earth did she survive that! Especially with the wounds she had?! "What happened in Hawaii? Is the infestation gone?" She asked, hoping and praying those monsters were wiped out.

"Yes, the entire Hawaii was bombed from the sky to prevent the infestation from spreading." He said and she didn't feel any loss, she hated Hawaii to start with...so closely surrounded by the damned ocean.

"That's a pity." She said softly as she lowered her head, smiling secretly. "When can I leave?" She asked, now looking up at him again, the doctor shook his head.

"Not for a while, you were beyond mortally injured, how you survived is beyond me. The wounds you obtained should've killed you in seconds after it happened." He said, but he saw the eagerness in her golden eyes to leave. "May I ask about your eye color?" He asked and she felt a stab of realization at his question.

"It's contact lenses, are you telling me they're still in my eyes?" She asked, wanting to sound surprised, the doctor nodded as he clicked a few things on a computer near them.

"Yes, but your contacts would not have fallen out if your eyes were closed most of the time." He said and she nodded, she gently pulled herself off the bed. When her legs touched the ground she felt wobbly, she held onto the bed railing, stabilizing herself.

"I want to leave, please let me leave." She begged and the doctor sighed as he took of his surgical gloves, throwing them into the waste bin, he put on new gloves.

"Where would you go?" He asked and she looked around nervously for a few seconds, considering his answer.

"I don't know... I just don't want to be here, it reminds me of...well just death." She said and he found that ironic, usually a cemetery had that effect, not a place that saved lives.

"Being on the street in your condition... I will not allow it." He said and she stabilized herself completely, managing to stand without toppling over.

"I can get money from my bank account for a motel." She said and he scanned over her, shaking his head in disapproval.

"How, you do not even have it on you." He said and she gave a weak smile.

"If you would be so kind... I could transfer some of it to you to pay for the motel, Internet Banking." She said, still remembering her details like the back of her hand, though at the moment she was almost too scared to see if she still _had _the back of her hand.

She glanced at her hand and sighed in relief when she saw it was still there...well, most of it.

The doctor stared at her intently for a long while, before he sighed in defeat. "In the lobby there are computers with Internet." He reached inside his trouser pockets and pulled out his notepad and took a pen from his jackets front pocket. He started writing, when he was done he tore of the sheet and handed it to her. "On there is the details required for the transfer." He said, still a disapproving look on his face. She smiled, took it and walked out of the hospital room.


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: I thank you guys for the reviews and for reading, of course. Though there is one thing that I cannot understand... these damn flamers who read until chapter fourteen and THEN flame my story, telling me my story is uninteresting without a plot and completely pathetic... Golden question... WHY read the entire thing then, surely one can recognize a crappy story by the second chapter... and it's not like they think it's interesting...so why? The insolence of certain people astounds me... But a fool will always stay a fool. So, all you awesome readers out there who actually realize that no story is perfect, please enjoy :) To the flamers: Why are you still here? Shoo!

Though, I do appreciate well placed criticism, that is more than welcome, BUT in the occurrence of criticism, please, only state facts, not your own opinion, as it may differ from person to person. Despite that...ideas will also be appreciated for future chapters.

**QUESTION FOR THE READERS:** Does the time I insert seem unneeded to you? A flamer thought so. I am thinking it gives a better perspective of whether it is night or day. Would it be better if I rather say morning, noon or evening? Or leave it entirely? Or keep it the way it is? Please answer on this by messaging me. Thank you in advance.

Chapter Thirteen

(New York – Hospital: 19:45)

Monique had gotten the money transferred to the doctors account and he had rather given her the money in cash that draw it from his own account. She was currently on the way out of the hospital.

"Are you positive you would not prefer to stay here for the night?" The doctor asked her, he would hate to hear that this woman died on the way to some place, despite that, his reputation as a doctor would be ruined for letting a critical patient walk out of his hospital and die.

"I'm sure." Was all she said as she disappeared around a corner, the doctor sighed and stared at the corner for a while before returning to his duties at the hospital.

x.X.x

Monique was out of the Hospital, she was staring at the vast city before her, it was so big it scared her. She didn't know this place, she was not familiar with it, she had NO idea where she was. She couldn't even call for help, hell, she didn't even have phone to call for help.

The best she could do was to search for an place to sleep and clean herself up, then she could sort out her life tomorrow, she was officially an illegal immigrant, but that was besides the point. She would explain about the situation in Hawaii in as little detail as possible, perhaps she could get a green card for within and work here. Going back to Hawaii would be out of the question, since the place was bombed.

She wondered whether Rag'ta was still alive or whether he died with the explosion, she hoped he was dead, he was a brutal monster, killing her just because of her blood, killing her for the mistake of her parents. It was ludicrous that he was issued an order like that. She was thankful she survived though; even with the horrible wounds she had obtained and now the scars.

She was yet to see how she looked in a mirror, that was what she would do when she got to a Motel, she would carefully examine her scars, she was scared to see what had happened to her, how ruined she was. She tried to convince herself it was not as horrible as she thought, but the glimpses she got of it told her it was worse than she could ever imagine.

She suddenly saw an oddly shaped shadow against the far wall, she let out a scream and shot back, hitting against a street light. Was it an monster? Was it a Xenomorph? She saw as the shadow gained a body, it was just an old crooked woman with a walking stick, her greasy long hair hanging over her face.

She sighed in relief, she was too paranoid, she needed to find a place to rest soon.

x.X.x

Monique came to an inn after about an hour of walking, asking directions and being lost in general. Some people had asked her why she was bandaged so much, she had to lie and tell them she was in an car accident and just got discharged from the hospital. She didn't want to tell them a lizard like monster stabbed her with a spear and tossed her into the ocean, where she floated adrift for months, being eaten by sharks and FINALLY got to a hospital. She could imagine the laughter, for once a lie seemed to be more truthful that the truth.

She walked into the motel and a elder woman was at the counter, she had big rimmed glasses and a pimple next to her nose; her hair was neatly tied back in a bun and gray. She was as slender as a stick. Wearing a two piece brown dress with a single golden rose pin on her breast.

The woman looked at her in a peculiar unpleasant way. "Can I help you?" She asked in a stuck-up tone. Monique figured this woman thought she was a homeless bum, she almost laughed, because she was one at the moment.

"A room for the night." She said and the woman seemed to turn more friendly once realizing Monique had money, or thought she had.

"50 a night." The woman said and Monique nodded; taking out the money and handing it to the woman, she had the money tucked into the jean pants. It made her look even more like a bum, all her clothes torn badly. The doctor had not had chance to change her into one of those ugly white patient gowns, she was thankful actually.

The woman in turn handed her a key, it had the number '12' on it. "First floor." She said as she waved towards the stairs. Monique didn't bother asking anymore questions as she headed up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Since I am posting in bundle the effect of whether or not the time is unneeded has well...not taken effect yet, in the next bundle of chapters I'll change it the way the readers want it.

**ABOUT PROOF-READING: **I, quite frankly, don't get time to go over the things I write again. I work 7 days a week for 10 hours each, then I have college for two hours each day, except weekends, in the weekends I have a second job. I live on my own, I have to cook and keep house with my sister. I barely have time to brush my teeth. I understand it's needed to proof-read, but forgive me for the errors I made.

Spelling errors are not necessarily wrong. I come from a different place than most of you. So my spelling differs, certain words I spell different. For example, here, we spell favor like this 'favour' and honor 'honour'. Though I prefer to write it the correct English way sometimes. So all I ask is not to judge the spelling. They are correct where I live.

**QUESTION FOR CHAPTER: **Who thought the AVP2 movie was worse than AVP1? I think AVP2 did not have enough of a storyline and was too short on the needed parts and too long on the unneeded ones. That's just my opinion.

Chapter Fourteen

(New York – Motel: 21:00)

Monique had examined the room, it was not high class or anything, but it was liveable, that is all she desired at the moment.

She walked into the bathroom, it only had a shower, basin and toilet in it. No bath. She would've liked a bath, but a shower might be better after all, then she could just get in bed and rest.

A part of her was too scared to undress herself and remove the bandages, another part of her was curious at the damage. She shook her head, how the HELL could she be curious about whether she looked like Jack the Ripper got her or not?

She gave a long sigh as she dropped her hands to her sides and lowered her head. She went into the bathroom and slowly undressed herself. When she was naked except for her underwear she removed all the bandages around herself, the wounds on her stomach and legs were just patched up with a plaster and cotton, the others had bandages.

She pulled off the plasters, groaning at the pain she received from pulling off the sticky glue that kept the plaster to her skin. When she was done she looked down at herself, she wanted to scream at first, but soon felt numb and light-head. Her stomach had various holes in it, it was a brown charcoaled color, the doctor obviously burned it. Then there was the wound where Rag'ta had impaled her, that was only wound that seemed to be stitched up.

On her arms there were long scars running down, others were still fresh gashes, on a place or two a chunk of flesh was missing. The sharks did much more damage than Rag'ta did, that she alive was a miracle. She walked to the miracle and examined her face and neck. Her bottom lip had a gash on it and was bluish, but further it looked normal.

On her forehead was a gash running just over her eyebrow, it was already a scar and was not that visible. Though on her neck there were several tooth marks, obviously a shark bit and immediately let go, a tiny one also to just be able to bite her neck. It was also just scars, so these wounds occurred when she was closer to Hawaii than New York.

She walked out of the bathroom and to the full-length mirror, examining her back, it didn't look as bad as her front, though the worst were her sides, that was where the sharks got best access to her after all. She looked terrible.

She laughed suddenly, she had gotten a good man repellent... any man who saw her naked would run away the second they saw her body. She laughed harder, walking into the bathroom as she turned on the warm and cold water to the perfect temperature, stepping inside.

Her laughing soon turned manic and right after that it turned to tears as she sank down on the shower floor. Her tears muffled by the sound of the rushing water. She hugged herself as she cried harder.

Why? Why did that have to happen to her? WHY did her mother have to go and bed a monster like them, WHY was her father a traitor, a stupid traitor and he died for it anyway. Why was she nearly killed for their mistake!? WHY did they act so damn honorable if they were nothing but lowly killers, murderers of the weak. They killed the Xenomorphs, which in her eyes, were clearly weaker than them. Rag'ta wanted to kill her and she was one hell of a way from being as strong as him. She was weak and they tried to kill her, the Xenomorphs were weak and they killed them. Murders! Sitting somewhere snug on their own little planet, killing things for their own amusement and pride; and apparently honor to! HONOR MY ASS!

She felt rage building up in her... they were such monsters, such cruel and heartless abominations of nature. And she was part of them, part of that _thing_.

Her tears were silenced with the white pain of anger and rage, she stared at the falling shower water, looking as her own dying tears mingled with them. Compared to the rush of water, the millions of droplets, her tears felt inferior. Her sadness felt inferior. _She _felt inferior.

'I am a human, they are monsters. It is as simple as that.' Her mind said to her, but then she punched the tiled flooring of the shower. 'BULLSHIT! I am part of them! I am a _half-blood_. A embarrassment to their god-damned _almighty _race!' Her mind screamed at her.

She looked at the area she punched, she had actually cracked the tiling, her anger was replaced by shock for the time being. She possessed some of their strength? She looked at her wounds and for the first time saw how green her blood had gotten, it was shining neon.

She turned off the water and jumped out of the shower in panic, grabbing a towel she dried herself and rubbed against her bleeding wounds hard, but no red blood came out. "C'mon, I know you're in there!" She screamed at her wound, but all that gushed out was green blood, not a tint of red.

Now she was fearing, what is she turned into one of those abominations? What is she became one of them and followed their rules?! What if she also started killing the weak!? What if...what if... that was all that played in her mind.

She got dressed in the same clothes she had on previously, shaking her head to get rid of the persistent bastard known as 'thought', but it stayed, the torment stayed. The insecurity of her own future grew.

She took a deep breath. "You'll be fine...it is only a reaction to realizing your heritage... You can think clearly, you are fine..." She mumbled to herself as she slowly walked out of the bathroom. She looked at the bed and in her tormented state sleep plagued her, resting seemed logical to her.

Rest and clear her mind. Perfect.

She walked towards the bed and pulled back the coverings, lying on the white sheet as she closed her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, this is a bit in the future, I don't think my readers would be very amused if I wrote how she stood in a a four street long line to reapply for her ID and getting a bank card... getting a house...getting permission to live in New York being a survivor from Hawaii...etc. etc. etc.

Chapter Fifteen

(New York – Home: 13:04)

One Year Later

Monique was living in New York comfortably now, she had gotten herself a job at the New York Times as a journalist, and from there she had worked up to Editor in less than a year.

Her visible scars had raised many suspicions and at first her eyes did also, until she got actual contact glasses, rendering her eyes a green color. For the scars she merely said it was a brutal shark attack. Even if her wounds were healed, there was one wound that nothing could heal, the emptiness and fear that resided in her heart and mind. The scarring she had obtained. She dyed her her Auburn Red to avoid anyone noticing her that might've survived from Hawaii and even the doctor from the hospital.

She hid it well and tried not to let it bother her, but on certain occasions she would loose her stable mindset and break up, only to regain herself and pretend nothing happened. Pretence...a dangerous weapon or a helpful one. She was always fearful those Xenomorphs would come back, and with them the Yautja.

She had taken lessons in fire-arms and had gotten a permit to carry one, but she always carried two, the second one was bought illegally, but it made her feel safer. She hated a knife, but carried that with also for times she had to use it, she hoped never.

Currently she was at her house, it was still early and she was working on The Times, when she was done she would send of the final work to the printers and her weekly job would be less hassle, until the next deadline.

She picked up her cup of coffee as she continued with her work. She had noticed surprisingly only a few months ago that she had dropped the habit of smoking, she didn't even notice until someone mentioned to her she had smokers lungs. She was relieved she broke the habit, it was an awful and expensive one.

x.X.x

It was just after ten in the night and Monique was getting settled into her bed, tomorrow would be a troublesome day for her. The deadline was in the evening, but she was almost finish with the work, just a few more hours and it would be done. The thought of completion made her sleep easier...

x.X.x

Monique's eyes shot open as she felt a disturbance on her bed, kind of like something jumping on it. She looked around in confusion as she scanned her duvets. Her mouth fell open as her eyes landed on the white spider thing that filled her nightmares. Yes! That's what it was! A nightmare! It had to be!

Tears sprung to her eyes when she realized it was no nightmare, nor a hallucination. She saw the creature jump towards her, it happened slowly for her. She moved out of the way, jumping of the bed and grabbed her gun from the table she hit it under.

She fired at the creature twice before it died, sinking down on the ground with the smoking gun still in her hands she went white with shock. Why? Why were there Xenomorphs in a place like this? Why? Why here? Why where she was?!

She jumped up and closed her room doors and windows. "You're not getting me." She hissed as she grabbed her phone, she dialled her top-journalist and heard the ringing tone, then his face.

"Monique!" He yelled over eager and sounding happy. "I have the scoop of the year!" He yelled in more joy and Monique grunted, this guy ate too much smarties for his own good.

"Quiet Oliver! Tell me... was there an outbreak of creature reported yet?" She asked quickly and Oliver was quiet for a second.

"Yeah...That was my gigantic scoop." He said, sounding a little disappointed that the editor of the magazine knew of the breakout.

"How did it happen?" She asked and he seemed to be hyped up again that she did _not _know how it happened, he made funny sounds, as if doing a happy-dance. "Oliver!" She screamed and he stopped his noises.

"Right... Okay, you remember when Hawaii was bombed?" He asked.

"Yes." Monique answered, they didn't know she was from Hawaii, the only person who possibly knew was the Doctor from long ago.

"So... a few people _did _survive from that place by taking the boats, now one of these victims took a boat that he did _not _know had a bunch of these creatures on it -take note that I dug all this information up by risking my life and nearly getting shot by Weyland security- The boat idly drifted to here a while back and Weyland took these creatures to observe them. Last night the batch escaped when there was a small explosion within the Lab, I don't know what these creatures do, but this is apparently the reason Hawaii was bombed. Talk about a scoop hey?" He asked, she heard thudding, she was sure he was hopping up and down on the other side.

"Yes... if you live long enough to publish it." She said and pressed dead the phone before she could hear his reply. So it had began again...would the Yautja -no, Rag'ta- come here again to kill them? It bothered her, what if they did? She shook her head, she couldn't think about it, but she could think of a way to prevent it. If she killed these creatures, perhaps she could make their visit short-lived, or perhaps they would not come at all, the Yautja that is.

All her hope was scattered when she heard a loud splash in the ocean. She didn't even need to have seen it to know it was their ship, they knew the infestation would begin, did they sense it or something? And now they...the god-damned _honorable _cleaners would come to wipe them out.

She heard sirens wailing, so the creatures had already started killing of people, that was a ambulance Siren and a police car. Someone died, another death.

She put both her guns in their holsters and quickly got dressed, putting the holsters on her belt as she put it around herself, putting on a jacket to hide her weaponry. First god-damned alien that she saw will be loosing its head quite brutally.

She ran outside and looked around, she heard screeching and gunfire, then human screams. Trust the cops to take care of the problem, yeah right. This was no ordinary problem, you can't negotiate with these aliens, she could imagine it almost if it was possible.

Cop: Please mister Alien, lower your tail

Alien: Okay...okay...just don't shoot, but can I have one more meal before you cuff me?

Cop: No! I hereby arrest you! Anything you say...

She laughed at the thought,_ riiiight. _THAT would be something to see. Maybe after that they would have tea together and read the paper as they brag about the amount of kills they have in their line of business.

She looked around and spotted a black creature running towards her, tail waving in the air violently as drool dripped from it's mouth.

"Tea? Loser buys." She said as she drew her guns.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well... don't have much to say for this chapter. Though... hmmm. Has anyone read the story Prophecy? I think it was pretty awesome, also about Predators. But...just...awesomely written. Now besides that, I am bored, so I am writing and now listing my top ten favorite songs.

1: **Forsaken** by David Draimen

2: **Trash** by Korn

3: **Alone I seem to break** by Korn

4: **What if** by Creed

5: **Forest** by System of a Down

6: **Chop Suey** by System of a Down

7: **Nobodies Listening** by Linkin Park

8: **Nymphetamine** by Cradle of Filth

9: **Ghost in her Fog** by Cradle of Filth

10:** High Voltage** by Linkin Park

**QUESTION FOR CHAPTER: **What is your favorite song?

Chapter Sixteen

(New York – Streets: 10:05)

She fired the gun, but to her shock and horror the bullets bounced off the creature as it kept coming for her! Why?! Why didn't the gun work while it worked on the white spider ones?! Was it the armor? Was she going to die here? She stepped back as it jumped at her, her eyes widened.

So many thoughts ran through her mind. Why didn't she get a shotgun or a grenade launcher rather? Why didn't she learn to fight with swords? The Yautja seemed to be capable of killing them with sharp weapons. Why didn't she finish her work faster? Why didn't she tell Oliver to leave the city when she had the chance? Why didn't she think about these things earlier?

She closed her eyes, and upon doing so she heard a loud screech and a hard thud as rock fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked in surprise as the alien was impaled against a nearby wall, it oozes acid blood as it thrashed for a few seconds before lowering its head as a final hiss came out of it's mouth.

She saw an almost entirely invisible figure walking towards the spear that impaled the creature, he pulled it out and the dead body of the alien fell to the ground. It was a Yautja, but who? She felt panicked, what if they knew she was alive and came to kill her also!

The Yautja looked at her for a few seconds before clicking, she of course understood it. "She reminds me of her..." Was what he said, figuring he spoke to himself instead of her was a good thing, but the _bad _thing was that this meant this Yautja was Rag'ta, alive.

She kept quiet and still as she saw he observed her, the blood of the alien still dripping from his spear, it looked like blood was dripping from the sky due to the invisible spear. She prayed he didn't recognize her, then she was sure to die.

As he was still looking at her, obviously thinking she didn't see him, an face-hugger crawled on the wall nearby, ready to jump on her. She shrieked and fired her gun at it immediately, Rag'ta looked in the direction of her gunfire in time to see the body of the dead face-hugger falling to the ground in a spray of acid.

He looked back at her. "They even like her odor the same as her...what was her name...Monique" He commented and Monique decided to pretend she didn't see him, perhaps casually walking past him would make him go away. She knew where the gun shop was, if she could get something a little bit more...lethal, like an assault rifle, then she would be able to kill these monsters. Or even pick up a damned sword.

She walked passed him, feeling his eyes burning on her back the whole time, but she did not hear his footsteps. She decided to run, he probably wouldn't see that as an absurd action, considering the entire place was going to be overrun by aliens.

Now she just hoped she didn't run into any aliens on the way to the gun shop, that would prove troublesome for her.

x.X.x

Monique was at the gun shop, she knew she was being stalked by the aliens, she somehow sensed them, _knew _they were near, though she did not stop to confront them. She saw the owner of the shop was nowhere in site but the shop was open so she helped herself.

When she was done she had one Assault Rifle, equipped with a grenade launcher. She didn't know why a casual handgun trader would have _this _type of firepower but she was not going to complain. She had 8 grenade canisters in a backpack and ammunition for the rifle. She left the shop and scanned the area for the aliens, she _needed _to find them. It was her ticket to surviving both the aliens and the Yautja, if she killed the aliens they would be no threat and Rag'ta would return to his planet.

She felt angry though. "How the hell am I supposed to find _them _before they sneak up on me and kill _me?_" She asked herself and suddenly a pain shot through her face to her eyes, she grabbed her one eye as she struggled to breath in the pain, it was too painful to even scream. She grunted as she bit down on her own hand, opening her eyes slowly she saw her vision was tinted red.

"Oh god...I've finally got color-blind." She said as she shook her head, trying to shake the vision, but it would not leave. Though her eyes were still burning, she felt delighted. "Oh! The contacts! It must be the contacts." She said as she quickly took them out. The burning subsided a bit, but to her horror, her vision was even redder than before.

She looked around and then hit the wall. "Thank you God! Now how the hell am I supposed to find them if EVERYTHING IS RED!!" She yelled the last part in a burst of anger, but when she heard an Alien close by she went on alert.

Shock ran through her as she saw the Alien was not red, but a silver color, it stood _out _in this bizarre red vision she had. Like a sore thumb, there was no way in hell she would be able to miss the aliens if they were like this. She fired her rifle and saw as the blood splattered through the air, it was also an silver/white color. The alien went down with a hiss and shriek.

She sighed in relief. "One down..." Wiping her brow she scanned around her, if she could see the aliens clearly, it was good. She spotted one far up a building, looking at her...well, it couldn't look...but it if it DID have eyes it would be staring at her.

She fired her rifle and saw as the creature fall down on the ground with a loud thud. "Two down." She whispered and suddenly her vision turned blue, she shot back in shock as she now saw all the humans in the area, some hiding, some running, some fighting. "What is this!?" She yelled in confusion, the humans seemed to stand out like she had a body-heat sensor in her eye, they appeared various colors depending on their body-heat she supposed.

Before she could make sense of the blue vision it switched over to a white one...everything was white, the humans she just saw, the aliens she wanted to see. Everything. She looked around for something to identify it with. Then her eyes landed on the object, standing a few feet away from her was Rag'ta. But she could see him, she suspected he was invisible. So this was a vision to see the invisible? But WHY was she seeing these different visions. Perhaps it was a damn nightmare after all.

He walked over to her, still not thinking she noticed him, he was too relaxed for that, his arms crossed. "First her eye-color switched red from the green, then blue, now white..." He said in bafflement, had he been following her this whole time? He circled her and she stood still, not moving, not showing any signs that she saw him. "She said her vision turned red...then she spotted the Xenomorphs immediately...could this mean that she saw in our vision?" This caught Monique's attention. Was this _their _way of seeing the aliens, humans and each other?

He stopped behind her. "But that is not possible... she is human." He said and then went to stand in front of her and she pretended to be scanning the area for aliens, as if on will her vision switched red. "Unless those damned scientists who like to experiment with us did this to her...test subject perhaps." He said and then his eyes darkened as he noticed something on her neck.

"Shark bite..." He hissed and she felt herself freeze over, he knew, how could he not know now? "...Turn around." He said and she didn't want to do it, but the last thing she wanted was to be knocked around by him, he was not stupid. That much she learned, he was everything but stupid.

She slowly turned around and looked at him, keeping her eyes away from his masked ones. "Rag'ta..." She whispered and she saw his body stiffen at the mention of his name.

"Then it is you..." He raised his spear to her and her vision turned white as she saw it, she jumped back in time to dodge his blow. "How are you alive?" He asked and she moved further back from him, she was scared now. Too scared, she wanted to run.

"With trouble." She said and he walked closer to her, she couldn't outrun him, doesn't matter how hard she tried, then she had one solution left: To try and kill him. "Go away!" She yelled as she started firing the rifle, but the bullets bounced of his armor like normal pellets thrown at a person. He reached her and knocked the rifle out of her hands.

"I watched the sharks pull you underwater." He said and she felt a sting as he said those words, he _watched _as it happened. How brutal were these Yautja? "There was no way you could've survived that." He said and she wanted to pick up her gun, she still had the grenade launcher attached, she could fire that. It was bound to do some damage, if not just hold him off while she tried to escape.

"I don't _know _how I survived it okay. I woke up here a few months later in a hospital." She said and he scanned her over.

"How are you able to use the visions without our mask?" He asked and she stepped away from him, she saw his image on the white screen disappear, automatically her vision turned normal and he was standing in front of her. In full color and all, crossing his arms again.

"I don't know..." She said as she touched her eyes. "It just happened." Stepping further away from him she quickly swooped up her gun, the grenade launcher as already loaded, but if she fired it at such short range she would die for sure. She would have to make some distance first.

"We also possess the ability to see without the mask, but the mask amplifies the ability, enhancing it and making it fit for battle. Though you seem to be able to do it without the mask, interesting." He said and she saw he wasn't bothered in the least by the fact that she had her gun again, was he that fearless?

"You're going to try and kill me again aren't you?" She asked as she made more distance between them, just a few more steps and she could fire the grenade, she might also get damaged, but it won't be lethal. It would be better than dying for sure.

"You were presumed dead, the fact that you aren't only means you will be." He said and she thought that a pretty stretched way of saying 'yes'. "I cannot allow you live after these enhancements you have made, if you were to breed... the outcome would be catastrophic, earth would...over thousands of years be populated by our kind and your kind, mixed together in a recipe that was never fit to be recorded." He drew his spear and extended it until it was as long as he was.

"I am sorry the first time did not kill you, for now you have to feel that pain again." He said and was in front of her before she even knew it. "But you need not worry, I will take your skull as a trophy." She felt no reassurance in THAT, how was that a way not to worry? Taking her skull?

"Forget it, if I'm dying, I'm taking you with me." She hissed as she pulled the trigger, launching the grenade, it exploded right between them in a blinding light of fire and neon sprinkles of their blood.

Monique was flung backwards through the air, she felt a sharp pain and liquid running down her body, blood. The pain died out as she hit the ground, a numb feeling enveloping her. Was this was it felt like right before death? This painless state?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Nothing to record, ooh... going to list my 10 favorite movies. Did I say it's 2 am in the morning? Haha! I am working at 7, I'm so dead. If I don't write on you know why.

1: Queen of the Damned

2: Alien vs. Predator 1

3: Cypher

4: Predator 2

5: Friday the 13th Jason lives

6: Freddy vs. Jason

7: Jason X

8: Friday the 13th Jason goes to Manhattan

9: Predator 1

10: Alien vs. Predator 2

Chapter Seventeen

(New York – Streets: 11:01)

Monique saw a shadow loom over her, but she could not register who or what it was. She couldn't think now, not properly, she turned her head to the side and she tasted her own blood bubble up from her throat, spilling out of her mouth as she coughed.

"Even your blood has turned like ours..." Rag'ta said and she couldn't understand his words, all that came to her mind was that he was alive and she was going to die. She squinted her eyes, trying to see him, but she failed as everything was blurry, her vision flashes between red, blue, white and normal.

Rag'ta bended down by her and wiped some of the blood from her skin, rubbing it between his fingers. "And she survived the explosion..." He whispered as he looked into her glazed eyes, she was dying, he saw that. But the fact remained, to have survived such an close explosion meant she was becoming more and more like them.

He wondered if they could use her for research, perhaps they could extract information from her. The fact that she could use their visions without a mask could prove useful, especially if they managed to learn to do it as well through her ability. It would make battles much more efficient if the mask was lost in the middle of the battle.

He grunted, this would mean he had to keep her alive until he made contact with the elders on his own planet. For that he needed to take her back to the ship and keep her alive for the time being. He picked her up slowly. "You might just live longer than you thought Half-Blood." He said as he headed for his ship. The infestation would be allowed to spread for an hour longer.

x.X.x

Rag'ta had lain her down on a metal table in his ship, that was floating on the ocean, he was busy contacting the Elders while fixing up her wounds. She had passed out. If they told him to kill her, he would so so, take her skull and toss the rest of her in the ocean. Either way the problem would be easily solved for him.

The transmission made it through to the main base on his planet.

"It's Rag'ta." He said as soon as he heard breathing on the other side. "I need to consult with the Head Elder." He said and their was static again, soon he heard the voice of the Elder.

"Is there a problem on earth?" Was the first thing he asked, but in a calm voice. Very rarely would the Head Elder get hyped about something, problem or solution.

"Elder Tar'snik... The half-blood from last year is still alive." He said and their was a short pause.

"You have killed her have you not?"

"No, I think I have found another use for her." He said and the Elder grunted, implying he did not like the idea of the half-blood being alive.

"Go on." He said, even if he disapproved, he listened to the ideas of his warriors.

"She had gained the ability to see with our visions, without wearing a mask to amplify it. If we can research her, we could manage the same." He said and the Elder was silent again, when he spoke it was in an understanding tone.

"I see... keep her in your ship until your mission is done, then you bring her back here. Log as much of what you know so that we can hand it over to the science team to start on." He said and the transmission was ended.

Rag'ta could hear the Elder was pleased with his sense of not just killing her after discovering the scientific possibilities she now showed for them. But before he could set out he had to finish the mission, maybe he would be lucky and the damned humans would bomb the place again, cleaning it up for him. Last time he was angry that his hunt was interrupted so soon, but this time he'd appreciate it.

He looked at her, her eyes were closed but tears fell from them as her neon blood stained her face. "You better not die." He said angrily, he could imagine the disappointment on the Elders face when he realized Rag'ta had failed to keep the half-blood alive. Sure, her corpse would be efficient for some of the research, but a live specimen was always more valuable.

He finished up the work on her, then he set out again. Locking her inside his chamber within the ship, she would not get out of there, doesn't matter how hard she tried.

**A/N: **Some of you might not like the idea that she is going to be 'kidnapped' and taken to their planet, but it is relevant that it happens. Though if you don't like it still, please feel free to scream at me about it and throw suggestions attached with grenades and so forth. I'll duck and dive while taking notes.

If an idea is interesting I WILL put it in the story and give full 'lime light' to you and write 'I love XXXXX' one hundred times in all my chapters. Though don't be disappointed if I only write 'I love XXXXXX' x 100. I'm a lazy bastard.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Nothing to record...so how about top twenty games? Any Platform. Whoop Whoop, it's after 3 am now. Hehe.

Boss r to be killing me in 4 hours. Let's hope I'm not a Zombie when I get to work, but I can't sleep when I'm hyped. I ate too many M&M's to sleep. CHOCOLATE!! wait...that was something to record... BLEH, here is the games :D

1: Legacy of Kain – Defiance

2: Legacy of Kain – Soul Reaver 1

3: Legacy of Kain – Blood Omen 2

4: Legacy of Kain – Blood Omen 1

5: Legacy of Kain – Soul Reaver 2

6: Diablo 2

7: Tekken 5

8: Dracula Origin

9: Oblivion

10: Call of Duty Multi-player

11: Warcraft – DotA

12: Titan Quest

13: Guild Wars

14: Need for Speed Most Wanted

15: Assassins Creed

16: Devil May Cry 3

17: Devil May Cry 4

18: Bushtarion

19: Counter-Strike

20: Vampire the Masquerade – Bloodlines

Chapter Eighteen

(New York – Streets: 15:31)

Rag'ta had killed so many Aliens he had lost track, but he still saw them. Everywhere, he saw at the rate they were somehow multiplying that he would be overrun, was it possible that the Weyland Industries bred a Queen through the years and she was laying the eggs to create this many?

A Queen... he would love to kill a Queen, it was a great honor to do such a thing. But how powerful would a Queen be that was bred in captivity? He grunted at the weakness humans instilled upon things. The Queen would be a damn pushover, pumped up with medicine and various other drugs.

He wanted to consult with the Elders about the extermination of the damned Weyland Branches, they only caused problems for them to clear up. The Yautja only came to hunt once every hundred years, but here these bastards made them come every few years to clean up a mess and any evidence. The hunt was a sacred thing, not a science project! It was honorable!

Rag'ta growled, he switched to his heat-sensor vision to spot humans. He scanned everywhere, he saw no humans in sight. If there were no humans he could bomb the place and get it over with, destroying the Weyland Research here and leaving with Monique to his own planet.

He set out to search through New York for the humans that he suspected was no longer alive...

x.X.x

Monique opened her eyes, she felt dizzy and nauseous. Scanning the area around her she was completely confused, it was a brown place, but discolored. She looked around more, there was nothing in the room she was in except the metal tablet she was lying on on metal cabinets.

Slowly she sat up, using her hands to keep her balance or she would've toppled over. "Where am I?" She asked as she got off the tablet. She looked at he room better. It was DEFINITELY not a human structure. She recalled what happened last. She remembered firing the grenade and Rag'ta being alive.

Her being alive meant he didn't kill her, WHY wouldn't he kill her? Her eyes went wide. Did this mean this was his ship? What was she doing on his ship?!

She ran to the thing that was similar to a door, but it had no handle. She tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. She was locked in! Locked in his ship!

x.X.x

Rag'ta had spotted no humans in his search. That meant he could bomb it, but something kept him back, he knew it was the sense that it was cowardly to bomb an entire area when you _can _still fight. If he was dying, being killed by the aliens, then it would be reasonable to set off the bomb, but _now, _HELL he was perfectly fine, Monique's grenade only damaged him a bit.

He grunted, fight or...or...run!? Run, that was the right word, RUNNING, he was going run away from a fight if he bombed the place.

He had two responsibilities now, kill all the Aliens and get Monique back to his planet alive. He was positive the Elders were eager about the Half-Blood Research that will be conducted upon arrival. Though... he was not a coward, no, he was the top Warrior in his clan, he was the _leader_ of his clan. He could not run, what would they think? The fledging warriors that looked up to him? Would they see him as a coward?

For the first time in his life he felt torn between two parts of a mission, his honor told him to stay, his sense told him to go. "I cannot run." He said as he switched to his red vision. Immediately he saw a very large amount of aliens were heading his way. At least seventy.

He went into battle position. "C'mon..." He whispered as he threw mini bombs in a large circle around himself, getting his shoulder cannon ready and pulled out his shuriken.

**A/N: **Bundle complete. I apologize for it being half the size of the previous one, but I did have more time to write the previous chapters... I had like 6 months of occasional writing. Now I am going to try and update six chapters a week, though I CANNOT guarantee this, but I shall try. I have this thing called pride and it drives me everyday.

So please...count on having the next six chapters in a week. Now I have to sleep. Next week you'll know whether I was kicked on my ass and fired for being a Zombie :X


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I apologize for being so late with this post, but I got...PROMOTED!!

Not fired surprisingly. I have been busy as hell with my new duties and I am sorry, but posting will take longer unless I somehow loose my job, which I cannot afford. I don't want my sister to live on the streets. Anyway, here is my top my Anime, which my miracle man in each.

1: Naruto - Orochimaru

2: Bleach – Abarai Renji

3: Trinity Blood – Crusnik 02

4: Dragonball Z - Cell

5: Beyblade – Brooklyn Kingston

I watched 'Prey' the other day, it's really stupid how they portray a lion. FIRSTLY: They won't stay in the same damned spot for that long, they would go hunt elsewhere instead of trying to eat the poor fools in a friggen car! SECONDLY: They wouldn't just _attack _a human on their own. It's called teamwork for a lion with whatever is bigger or almost bigger than them. THIRDLY: They don't usually drag a human away to eat at a different place, that is a leopard who eats in a tree. Lions munch where they kill. But then again it's an killer animal movie like Jaws, so what did I expect?

Chapter Nineteen

(New York – Streets: 18:02)

Rag'ta was close to dead...he could barely lift his spear. The aliens had murdered him with their assault. But why did they all come to him like that? It was the first time THAT many attacked him by merely his scent. Was it possible that by him touching her that they picked up her scent, which attracted them more? The scent of a human and Yautja mixed? He didn't bother dwelling on it. He had managed to survive, he killed the aliens.

He let out a loud battle cry as he set his bomb. _Now _was the right time to set it, to exterminate all evidence and any remaining aliens. He needed to get to the ship or he would perish before the bomb even went off.

x.X.x

Monique was tired of banging against the door, no one came and she was alone in this dreary room with no exit. She sighed as she put her head against the door. Why was she in his ship? The question kept on coming up. Why didn't he kill her? Why? Was he waiting for her to be awake like last time? Would he kill her then?

She heard a hissing sound and heavy footfalls. Rag'ta! If he was planning to kill her while she was awake she was definitely going to pretend she was sleeping! She ran to the tablet and lay down on it. Closing her eyes and letting her hands fall to her side.

The door hissed open and she heard a crashing sound, metal against metal. She heard the cabinet door being pulled over and another crash. What was going on? She opened her one eye and stared at him. She almost gave herself away by gasping. Fresh blood was falling down around him, he had gaping holes in his body as he was shaking.

What happened to him? It wasn't her grenade that did this, what she recalled he was fine from the blast. Was it the aliens? He pulled out something from the cabinet, it was a small metal box. He pulled it open and inside was a syringe and two tiny knives.

Inside the syringe was transparent liquid, he put the syringe into him and injected the liquid; she watched in horror as he stabbed himself with the two knifes. He let out a loud roar of pain and fell back, grabbing the cabinet for support from falling over completely.

Why did he do that? Why did he stab himself? Did he _want _to die? She highly doubted that theory, but what type of a sane person or even monster stabs itself when injured so fatally already? She closed her eyes as he looked at her, but soon she heard him leave the room.

x.X.x

Rag'ta was breathing harshly, their healing techniques were superb but _very _painful, he was feeling better already, null one pain with another. He would treat his wounds further after he got the ship out of here. He set the bomb for 10 minutes, if he wasn't away from the place by then they would die as well.

He set the course and pressed the autopilot button, for now at least he would let the ship navigate itself. Now he needed to fix up himself properly.

He felt the ship lift off and pride swept over him, pride and honor.

He had done what many couldn't. He had managed to kill an _army _of Aliens on his own and followed his heart. To defend his honor and not run. Yes, he would've left with no wounds, but the deepest wound would've been in his heart. A wound that would never have been able to heal.

Despite his pain he was pleased, very pleased.

x.X.x

Monique heard him enter the room once more, he looked towards her and spoke. "I can sense your awake, your body heat is irregular." He said and she sighed and sat up, so he knew. Great, now she would die. She was awake and able to defend herself – in his eyes anyway.

"So...do I die now?" She asked, she had nowhere to run or hide, if she acted like a scared little girl it would bring her nowhere so that only left her with the option of facing the truth and dealing with it. If she was going to die she would die with a smile and not with a whimper and a tear.

"No." He said as he pulled out another container for the cabinet, it was round. When he opened it, it had a small bottle of transparent liquid in it and some white powder. He took the transparent liquid and threw it onto the white powder, which soon turned into light blue jelly.

She was stunned by his answer, no? So why was she here then? Surely not for company. "Then why am I here? In your ship, _alive_?" She asked and he didn't looked at her as he removed his armor. He took a handful of the blue jelly and put it on his deepest wound, he threw his head back and roared as the jelly seemed to burn into him. Monique cringed as he did the same with the rest.

When he was done he turned to her. "You are alive because your developments intrigues us." He said and she didn't understand, he saw that so he explained further. "You are going to become a research project." She gasped and stood up from the tablet, looking at him.

"A Guinea Pig?" She asked and Rag'ta did not understand the term, but supposed it meant what he said, so he nodded. "No...no...please no. I don't want to be put on tubes and crap like that. Rather kill me." She said as she stepped closer to him. Being a test subject was the worst possible thing. She had read some awful things that happen to test subjects. She didn't want to _know _what they'd do to her, these brutal monsters.

"I have no desire to kill you anymore, that is no longer my orders. Now it is my order to keep you alive and get you there alive." He said and she stepped away from him now. Where these Yautja like tools? She had read awhile ago about the Ninja Culture, how a Shinobi was nothing but a tool, a tool of war. If told to kill your friend, you had to do so. A Shinobi had to be rid of all emotion and never show any. The mission came first and always follow the mission, despite the implications.

She looked away from him. "Do as you god-damned will you fucking monster." She hissed out, she hated to swear, but she was angry and utterly hopeless.

He looked at her, seemingly unaffected by her harsh words. "I am." was all he said as he left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So...let's see...top 5 favorite alcohol... Sorry, author notes usually gives me writers block, so yeah, here goes favorite booze. Though, please note. I rarely drink, this is just what I like to drink when I do. Hehe, drinking Nr. 1 while writing now :D

1: St. Raphael – Dry Red Wine

2: Brutal Fruit Mango

3: Smirnoff Spin

4: Jager-bomb

5: Amstel Lager

Chapter Twenty

(Outerspace – Ship: Unknown)

Rag'ta knew they were only a few minutes away from his planet. A week had passed on the ship and Monique was aggressive and angry the whole time. She refused to touch anything he gave her to eat, only to eat it later and she detested him with her whole heart.

Though he heard her cry twice in the week, screaming at him that he was various things he did not dare repeat. She seemed to be rejecting the idea of being a test subject quite strongly. Though he did not care, she could struggle all she wanted, it would bring her nowhere. She was an important subject to study, she should be honored instead of appalled by the idea.

He walked towards his room, she was inside. He entered the room and she was sitting on the stone tablet, her fists balled and on her knees. "We are landing shortly, I suggest you hold onto something when you feel the ship start to shake lightly." He said and she grunted.

"Go away." She said and he shrugged his shoulders and walked away from her, she wouldn't get hurt anyway, even if she got flung around like a ball. She had their genes after all, she couldn't get hurt from such a thing.

He walked to the control room and saw the planet come into view, the half green half metallic planet. It was his home and he was pleased to be back home, as much as he enjoyed a hunt he also enjoyed being on his own planet.

He sent out the signal that he was landing on bay 3, which were his bay, but sometimes temporary ships would go 'park' there. He just wanted it to be clear when he landed.

x.X.x

The ship descended onto the landing bay with a hiss and a thud. He saw as the Elder Tar'snik arrived outside the landing bay, waiting for him to bring the Half-Blood out, Rag'ta knew the science team would shortly arrive to take her as well. He hoped she wouldn't fight it too badly.

He walked to his room and entered it. She was still sitting on the metal tablet. "C'mon, we have landed." He said and she didn't look at him as she got up. Good, she seemed to cooperate just fine, for now at least. He started to walk to the exit of the ship and she was behind him.

Opening the door it created stairs that led down onto the ground. When both of them were on the ground Elder Tar'snik came around the ship to them. "This is the Half-Blood?" he asked, examining Monique. He saw her eyes and knew immediately she was the Half-Blood, the amber color was pale, but it was their eye color indeed.

"Yes, where is the team who will take her away?" He asked and Monique cringed as she now took the time to examine the place. It looked desolate and dark, made mostly of strange material. But beyond the buildings were a vast forest. She found the air heavy to breathe in though. It was much different from Earth's atmosphere.

It was pressing down on her throat and she felt took in heavy gulps of air, the density of the air she took in made her feel light-headed. "She is struggling to breathe." Elder Tar'snik said. "It is understandable though, our air is much different from that of their planet." Rag'ta looked at her as she had put her hand to her chest.

"She will adapt." He said and then one of their Scientist came and looked at Monique.

"I shall escort her now." He said and both the Elder and Rag'ta stepped out of the way for him to bind her. When he was done he led her away, she turned back and looked back at both of them, mouthing 'monsters'.

"I apologize about that." Rag'ta said and the Elder snickered.

"It is not your fault, she did after all not come willingly, and to the humans we are monsters." He said and she started to walk away. "Be sure to hand that log you created to the research team." He said and Rag'ta nodded, he had just logged what he saw, not what he suspected could happen, that part was up to the science team.

x.X.x

He arrived at the lab and saw Monique was strapped to a metallic table, her eyes were open as she scanned her surroundings. When her eyes fell on him it darkened considerably. He wanted to laugh, she hated him so much it was unbelievable. It was not his choice to bring her, only his suggestion.

The head of the lab walked over to Rag'ta. "Did you bring the report?" He asked and Rag'ta handed over the parchment to him, he scanned it over. "Good, we are going to start with an full analysis of her eye structure, compare that to ours and the normal humans." He said as he put the paper down on the nearby desk.

"Though... I do have one question, where did she obtain all these scars?" He asked, pointing to Monique and Rag'ta now saw all the shark bites she had on her, since her private parts were only being covered by a white towel. He saw her stomach, the indented scars meaning chunks had been pulled from her, her sides looked the worst.

"My first order was a year ago, to kill her. She fell into the ocean and somehow survived. Though the wounds were obtained from the carnivores in the ocean." He said and the Scientist nodded. "How long before you dissect her?" He asked and he saw Monique's eyes widen from the side of his own eye. Didn't she know that was a necessary procedure? The living analysis was the first step, then when she was dead was the next.

"It could take a year, depending on how much we gain. But I must admit, I don't like dissecting a human, their blood...is so...different." He said and Rag'ta shook his head as he suddenly cut her exposed leg with his nail. Neon blood streamed out.

"Not hers." He said and the Scientist looked at it in fascination.

"Oh my... I take that back, now you've only made me excited." He said as he wiped the blood off and examined it. "Interesting, so she has gained our blood as well?" He asked and Rag'ta pointed to the log he made of her.

"If you read that instead of talking to me you would've known." He said and the Scientist nodded as he picked it up. "Then I shall take my leave." He said and left him alone with her.

x.X.x

Monique was frightened, she understood everything they talked about and it scared her, not that she could understand, but what the scientists said they were going to do to her next. They wanted to remove one of her eyes! Though it was only a consideration it sent chills down her spine.

Did they not know she could understand them? Or did they just not care? Tears welled up in her eyes, she should've killed herself on the ship. Then she wouldn't be here, in risk of losing an eye! "Hey!" She yelled in a croaked voice, she was thirsty and hungry by now, but they didn't know or didn't care.

The Scientist who spoke to Rag'ta walked over to her. "She can speak it seems." He said as he nodded for her to continue with whatever she wanted to tell him.

"Let me go please." She begged and he laughed, she was shocked how human his laugh sounded. He looked at the other scientists.

"She wants me to let her go? Is she insane? She is valuable research." He said and the other scientists agreed with him. He looked back at her and shook his head, she got angry.

"Dammit! I can understand what you're saying! So please, if you're not going to let me go don't talk about what you're going to do to me when I can hear!" she yelled and he stared at her shocked. Rag'ta did not list she could understand them, did he merely forget or did he assume it was obvious that a half-blood would be able to understand them?

"Why didn't you let us know you could understand us earlier?" He asked her and she grunted as she looked away from him.

"I thought you knew." She said and her answer confirmed she could indeed understand them, the other scientists seemed intrigued by the fact that a human, or half human, could understand their language.

"Well this makes it easier, now I can ask you questions. You do not mind answering do you?" He asked and she looked back at him, she noted all the 'scientists' were wearing similar armor to that of Rag'ta and also face masks, she figured a white coat wouldn't fit them well.

"No, I don't. But I'll tell you what I do mind, being strapped down." She said and he walked closer to the table and unclasped the straps, she sat up, holding the towel to her firmly. "Thank you." She said as she looked around, everyone was looking at her. It was unnerving.

The Head Scientist took a pile of clothing from the table next to him and gave it to her, it was not her clothing. It was made of thick netting and was brown. It looked like pajamas almost. She managed to get on the top without revealing anything, but the pants would be a problem. Everyone just kept staring at her. "Can you please look away?" She asked and they still stared. "I don't like to get dressed in front of people." She continued but they still stared at her, did they not understand what she meant? "Please, turn around." She protested and the Head Scientist spoke now.

"Do as she says." He said as he turned away and the other scientists did the same. She very quickly got dressed and they turned back around when she said she was done. "Now I will ask you questions." He said and she nodded as she got of the table and he led her into a separate room.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, this bundle is very little and you guys are probably cursing me in twenty different languages, but I did not expect to have less time to write than I already did, please, bare with me. So...um...here is my favorite...Colors?

1: Black

2: Maroon

3: Yellow Green

4: Dark Purple

5: White

Chapter Twenty-One

(Yautja Planet – Room: Time Unknown)

The Scientist, who's name she learned was He'kael, had given her food and drink as he was making her comfortable for answering the questions and also learning if he did not feed his test subject she would die.

He was confused though when she refused to eat the raw meat he gave her, she would not touch it until it was cooked. He watched her eat slowly, humans ate slow. He would've been done ages ago.

When she was finally done he started the questions.

"The log said you had the eyes since birth, is that correct?" He asked and she nodded. "How is your vision?" He asked.

"You mean my eyesight?" She asked and he nodded. "Perfectly fine, better than anyone I've met that is for sure." She said and he nodded again.

"It is said that you can see in our three visions, is that correct?" She nodded. "How well can you see in the red one?" She thought for a second.

"Well, I could see the aliens... they were a silver color, but everything else was red."

"How about the blue and white one?" He asked as he was memorizing what he learned, he would log everything when he was done asking the questions.

"The blue one... humans, I could see all the humans, even through the buildings. The white one...well I could see Rag'ta when he was invisible, but nothing else." She said and He'kael nodded.

"So you see like we do when we have the mask on." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Wouldn't know." She said, she had never worn a mask, so she wouldn't know.

"Your blood is also like ours, when did this happen or was it like that your entire life?"

"Just about a year and a few months I'd say. It happened after I got these scars." She said and he nodded, it made sense, the horrible injuries she had obtained required a stronger body to survive, thus her body started to adapt more to their way, thus her blood changed slowly.

"When did you learn our language and how long did it take?"

"It took half a second." She said with a laugh and He'kael looked at her surprised, so she continued. "I just understood what Rag'ta said all of the sudden, I didn't sit down and learn it, I just _understood _it all of the sudden." She said and he still looked surprised, but shrugged it off and asked the next question.

"Can you call upon the three visions on your own or does it just _happen_?" He asked and she didn't know, honestly, she didn't know whether it just happened or if she could call upon it.

"Don't really know." She answered.

"Try to make it red, think of Aliens, think of wanting to kill them." He said and she sighed and closed her eyes, she tried to remember how she felt back on earth. A stab of pain shot through her eye in an instant and she opened them, she could see on the reflecting red eyes on his mask that her eyes were shining red.

"Interesting, your entire eye changes color." He said and she decided that meant it wasn't normal. "Try to see me." he said as he suddenly went invisible. Immediately her eyes turned white. "Same eye discoloration... and fast reactions to." He said as he went visible, when he disappeared from the white vision her eyes went normal again. "Though it seems you can be both automatic and call upon it. Or did you want to see me when I was invisible?" He asked and she thought for a second.

She didn't call upon it, she knew it. "No, it just happened." she said and he nodded.

"Do you know what we are trying to obtain by researching you?" He asked and she shook her head. "We are trying to gain the same ability, to see as you see without a mask. A mask amplifies the ability to see like that for us. As well as grants us a very much advanced ability to bend light and hide. Or go invisible as you would say." He said and then put his clawed hand to his masked chin, rubbing it. "Can you go invisible?" He asked and she was shocked by that question.

"No." She said immediately and he seemed to be thinking deeply.

"It should be in your blood, so to speak, but I wonder how strong it is." He said and she didn't know she would be able to do that as well. "Yes, we will find out soon." He said and she was confused now.

"What do you mean? How?" She was a little scared of the ways they would use to make her 'bend light' at her will, she didn't want to know honestly.

"If we pit you against our warriors you would eventually find it useful to go invisible on your own, warriors who fight against another warrior are not allowed to wear a mask due to it being completely useless. So you'll be able to hide and the warrior would hardly be able to see you if you're cunning." He said and she _definitely _didn't want to know that.

"I can't fight!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "They'll kill me!" She said in fear, it was true, they would pound her in ten seconds.

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell them not to kill you, just rough you up a bit." He said and she shrieked as she stood up. "And now?" He asked, confused by her behavior.

"Roughing me up will be enough to kill me!" She yelled and he looked at her, why would she say that? She had their blood, a bit of fighting wouldn't harm her that badly.

"Don't undermine our blood running through your veins, you can become quite a versatile fighter if you try. You might not have our strength to our limit, but you will have more speed due to your human blood and body. I'll put you against he fledging warriors." He said and she didn't like the idea one bit.

"Like Rag'ta?" She asked and He'kael started to laugh like mad. Rag'ta? Fledging?!

"Rag'ta is not a fledging, he is a commander, one of the five strongest warriors on our planet." He said and she went silent, she tried to kill him, no wonder the damned grenade didn't harm him.

x.X.x

I know, I'm a week and a half behind. I swear I'll try to catch up, but obviously I can't promise anything.


End file.
